My racing heart
by Jasper-luvr6
Summary: Edward left 4 yrs ago. Bella moves on w/her life & moves 2 colorado. She meets a vamp named Mason who changes her & thy fall in luv. He is a pro street racer. Bella becomes 1 2. @ her semi-final race she c's Edward frm the corner of her eye!
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

It has been 4 years since my one and only love, Edward had left me. I still remember the words he had told me right before he had left. These were his exact words, "Bella, I'm leaving. I don't want you to come. I don't love you. I can't let our relationship go on any longer. I can't be something I'm not. I'm not human, Bella!"

I cried," You don't want me, or love me anymore?"

"No!" he said abruptly. He then started to walk away. I grabbed his ice cold arm, he turned around, gave me a kiss on my forehead and said," Goodbye Bella, and please do me a favor and stay out of trouble."

Those were the last words he had said to me.

After 4 years had passed I decided to move on with my life. So I moved to Colorado to find excitement there. I moved into a small condo. My condo was about as big as the upstairs at my old house. It had one bathroom, one bedroom, a pretty big kitchen and living room. My condo was pretty cozy, but very lonely. I miss having Charlie around; he kept me company and helped me get through my hard times without Edwa… I couldn't say his name because it brought me sadness and pain. I miss him very much and want him back, but I know he will never come even if I'm about to die. About 6 months after I moved to Colorado, I met a guy named Mason. Mason was very hot(: He had dark brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, he was very muscular and about 6'4. He was a pro street racer and has been racing since he was about 12. In my mind I'm all like OMG a smoking hot dude who is a pro street racer!! What else could I want!!!??!! We soon feel in love. After 1 month of dating he told me a secret. The secret was that he is a vampire!!! I wasn't that surprised because I already had bf who was a vampire. We soon agreed to have me be changed so we could spend eternity together.(He understands me way better than you-know-who, I mean seriously it's not that big of a deal if I'm a frikin vamp!!) Tonight was the night of my transformation. It was so painful that I had a feeling that I was going to die!!! It took about 1 hour for the venom to spread throughout my body. I soon woke up from the pain and saw my beautiful bf Mason lying next to me. He was rubbing my face with the back of his hand.

I asked him," Am I dead?"

He said, "No my love, your just like me now…you're a vamp!" I looked up at him and said," OMG! YES!!!" he just smiled and kept rubbing my face.

**O BELLA AND MASON ARE NOW LIVING TOGETHER IN A BIG CONDO (: THEY GO HUNTING IN THE FOREST 2 TIMES A WEEK.**

It has been 6 months since my transformation. I look so beautiful that whenever I go out in public people stare or give me compliments. I have gotten into racing. It is so much fun!!! Tomorrow I have the semi-final race. If I win it than I go to the championship race where all of the best racers in the world come together to race! I am a little nervous, but Mason just tells me to relax and do my best.

**PLZ DON'T STEAL MY IDEA!! U WOULDN'T LIKE IF SOMEONE STOLE URZ SO DON'T STEAL MINE. I'LL WRITE MORE CHAPTERS SOON. HOPE YOU ENJOY THEM(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY RACING HEART CH.2…I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER TOO (:**

**BPOV**

It was the day of my semi-final race. I was still very nervous, even after Mason told me not to be. We just flew into Phoenix, Arizona last night. The race started at 5:30p.m today so Mason and I had some time to kill, so we decided to go hunting for a little while.

**EPOV**

Today my brothers and I decided to head up to Phoenix, Arizona to watch the semi-final pro street races. We heard that the best-of-the-best from Colorado, Washington, Arizona, California, Nevada, New Mexico, and Utah would be there. Emmett mainly wanted to go to check out the chicks (: I wanted to go just to have some fun. Which I doubt could happen, ever since I left my soul mate…_Bella_. It still hurt to say her name. Even after 5 years of being away I still couldn't handle the pain. My brothers and sisters are still mad at me for leaving her behind in danger. Alice is probably the worst one about it. I mean like she always gives me crap about it. She always says stuff like," Edward you're never going to find anyone like her again you so firkin stupid you asshole," or she says," You're the most Stupid, Self-centered person it the entire universe!" When she says this stuff my heart just aches. I'm always in pain just thinking about… _her_, I fell like committing suicide.

"Come on Edward we aren't going to make it if we don't leave now!" Emmett yelled.

I responded," jeez calm down I'm coming!"

Jasper said," I thought you were the fastest one in this entire family!" I was standing behind Jasper and said," I'm right here smart-one." Jasper jumped and said," Holy crap, you scared the hell out of me!" Emmett started to laugh so hard, I bet if he was able to, he would have soaked his pants with pee! (: Once I was down stairs ready to go, Alice appeared from the corner and said," Have fun guys." She stared at me with her evil eye and said to me," Which I doubt is possible for a self-centered jerk!" All I did was put my head down because it brought me pain, and walked out the front door to Emmett's jeep.

**BPOV**

It was an hour until the race, so Mason and I decided to return from hunting. When we arrived back to the racing site, I felt a surge of excitement/ happiness in my heart. It was so weird, I only had felt this way 5 years ago when I was with…_him_. So I just ignored it and got into my race clothes, while Mason was getting my car ready. The type of car I had was the SSC Ultimate Aero. It can go up to 257mph and can go from 0-60 in 2.7 seconds. It has a red and black finish. Mason had bought it for me when I decided I wanted to race. His car is the same but blue and black. Once I was finished getting dressed I went outside. I saw Mason checking my car and making sure everything was going good with it. I went to go stand by him and see if he needed any help. He looked up from underneath the car, stood up and gave me a big hug and kiss. We stood there hugging and kissing for about 2 minutes. He then finished checking my car. Once the inspection was complete we got all my gear ready and headed to the streets where the rest of the cars were getting ready at. The race was going to begin in 20 minutes so I put my gloves and helmet on. Mason gave me his usual talk. He said," Babe no need to be nervous. Just focus and do your best. Act like it's just a regular race. I will be right here watching you and cheering you on. I love you." He gave me a kiss on my forehead and opened my door for me. I jumped inside my car, started the engine and drove up to the starting line. The race was going to start in 5-6 minutes. I looked up into the stands and that's when I saw _him_. He was sitting by his brothers in the middle of the stands. He wasn't very hard to miss because he was so beautiful and pale. All of a sudden I became very nervous. If I could cry then I would be balling my eyes out right now. The race was going to begin in 2 minutes. So I decided o try to focus again. It was very hard to when _he_ was just sitting there waiting for the race to begin to watch it. The starter began to announce the racers names. I looked up in the stands when they said Isabella Swan-Johnson. _His_ face was nothing like I've ever seen before.

**PLZ DON'T STEAL MY IDEA!! U WOULDN'T LIKE IF SOMEONE STOLE URZ SO DON'T STEAL MINE. I'LL WRITE MORE CHAPTERS SOON. HOPE YOU ENJOY THEM(:**


End file.
